There exists a great deal of literature dealing with data communication in general and data networks in particular. The following publications represent the most relevant literature presently available to the inventor:
NETBLT: "A High Throughput Transport Protocol", by David D. Clark et al, 1988 ACM 089791-245-4;
Computer Networks, 2nd Edition, by Andrew S. Tannenbaum, Prentice-Hall International, 1989, pp 309-320, 370-436 and 535-546;
"Goodness Definition and Goodness Measure for High Speed Transport Protocols for Lightweight Networking Applications", by Sebuktekin, Isil, PhD Thesis Lehigh University, May, 1992;
"Design and Analysis of Rate-based Transport Layer Flow Control Protocol", by Chang, Yee-Hsiang, PhD Thesis, Illinois Institute of Technology, 1990;
"A Survey of Light-Weight Transport Protocols for HighSpeed Networks", by Willibald A. Doeringer et al IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. 38, No. 11, November, 1990;
"Congestion Avoidance and Control", by Van Jacobson, Proc. ACM SIGCOMM 88, pp 314-329, Stanford, Calif., August, 1988;
"Making Transport Protocols Fast", by Alfred C. Weaver, Proceedings of 16th Conference on Local Computer Networks, Pages 295-300, IEEE Computer Society Press, Los Alamitos, Calif. 1991;
"Comparison of Error Control Protocols for High Band-width-Delay Product Networks", by David C. Feldmeier et al, Protocols for High Speed Networks II, Marjory J. Johnson, Editor, Elsevier Science Publishers, B. V. (North Holland), 1991; and
"Dynamical Behavior of Rate-Based Flow Control Mechanisms" by Jean-Chrysostome Bolot et al, Computer Communication Review, Vol 20, No. 2, pp 35-49, April, 1990.
The above referenced article by Bolot et al discusses a phenomenon of state of the art rate-based flow control mechanisms, namely, the occurrence of rate oscillations which result in disadvantageous alternating occurrences of overutilization and under-utilization of the path, as illustrated, e.g., in FIGS. 2, 3(a), 3(b), 4(a) and 4(b) of the Bolot et al article.